ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TCypherW
Got a question/comment/concern? You can hit the "Leave message" button or visit me here. I'll try my best to get back to you as soon as possible. PS: Don't forget to sign your name. Affiliates Hi! I was wondering if you would like me to add an affiliates page for you like the one I made for Lyric Wiki Here? I also made a Gagapedia link, I can switch it out if you would prefer to make your own :) Babyjabba 03:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Situation Cant Go Right I found a song tha is credited to lady gaga Situation Can't Go Right - Lady GaGa feat. Asher Roth This is fake, right? Agpuh 06:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Disambiguation Pages Thank you! And no, I just put them in alphabetical order (music video, single, song) but I love the way they are laid out now! Feel free to change whatever I do, it's a wiki! fingernails 04:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Monster Ball Tour Date Hi there. I was looking at the monster ball tour dates and there is one date which i think may be incorrect, here last date on here is in oakland california on june 4th, i checked with ladygaga.com and googled the event and everything else says it is on march 22nd. i think the date may be wrong on here. so could you please change it? Architectgaga 12:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Scheiße Lyrics She says this version of the German lyrics in the beginning of the song a few times: "ich lieben aus die klar, escarpe marter monster, aus ich bin auch mit flaggen, begann ihr uns MUGLER." After, she sings this version: "ich lieben aus die klar, escarpe marter monster, aus ich bin auch mit flaggen, begann ihr uns gebar wir." Basically, the difference between them is that she says MUGLER instead of "gebar wir" in the beginning. Mirsad Selmani 22:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Singles (Compilation) Hi, i was trying to fix something on the singles (complication) and i accidently deleted the picture and i dont know how to put it back on... oops Moicoiloi 03:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it :D i was trying to change the word 'Japan' to the little Japanese flag icon but id din't know how and accidently deleted the cover photo :Moicoiloi 05:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Edge of Glory I know your only doing it to keep people happy, but dam you for putting stuff about edge of glory up here. i want born this way to be a surprise, even though there are still atleast 16 more songs on the album. 08:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hello! you are an awesome guy! you have lyrics for all the songs i need 2 know! but can I ask you something? Will you allow me to make a page about Hooker? My friend: Daniel Germanotta told me that HOACC was confirmed. he gave me the lyrics and song to me. can i make it a page on here? please! Ok If that is the plan for songs perfomed live, fine. Some are good like electric kiss and captivated and living on the radio. PLEASE BLOCK NATHANIEL STEIN I did not create the page for Hooker on A Chuch Corner, I just made placed it in an unconfirmed song category and placed disclamers on all songs in that category that they are rumored. Placing individiual producers on songs is okay, correct? My thinking for that was it was like the Team Love Child categoy that you placed on Team Love Child songs.